


Antipathy

by HowQuaint



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowQuaint/pseuds/HowQuaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun never thought he would fall in love. He was literally disgusted with love.Though, spending the most part of his life watching his sickening mother having sex with countless men and his stern  father never caring did that to you. Baekhyun was ready to puke at the thought of people touching him. Because, yes, trauma did that to you too. Going to college meant he would be free from his parents. Never would he have thought he'd meet another one like his revolting mother.<br/>And Park Chanyeol was revolting.<br/>Disgusting, he sneered. Vivid visions of flesh hitting flesh and sounds of moans entered his mind.Yes, utterly disgusting.</p><p>Also on AFF under HowQuaint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revulsion

* * *

# “The world is full of unpleasant things”

#  — Azusa Yuuya, Caste Heaven.

* * *

It was funny really. How people were so obsessed with something one day and be ready to give it up shortly after. How they relentlessly chased after it but decided to discard it on a whim. Things like dreams were replaced by the idea of a career and things like love were disgustingly forgotten for greedy possessiveness. Disregard, neglect, hatred and envy. Truly the world was full of unpleasant things. 

Well, Baekhyun thought it was funny at least. People were such weak, weak beings. He suddenly thought of his parents, especially his mother. _Disgusting_ , he sneered. Vivid visions of flesh hitting flesh and sounds of moans entered his mind. _Yes, utterly disgusting_ , he thought.

And sometimes, others things were discarded without a thought. Byun Baekhyun was exactly that. Born from Elisabeth Byun, née Leblanc and Byun DoHyun, Baekhyun was born for one purpose: giving the Byun family an heir. Not that it was bothering him really. He was in way _cherished._

His mother was French, well in other words for him, she was more French than Korean, her own mother being Korean. 

Elisabeth was born from a modest family in the suburbs of Paris. The LeBlanc was an old family but they lost everything in WWII: assets and money. They lost their prestige and were disgraced. She had always envied the lifestyle of born and raised Parisians and stupidly, foolishly thought that she could and would be like them. Elisabeth and not Liz or worse Beth — God forbid she would not go without her full name—for she entertained the idea that Elisabeth was far more distinguished. 

But really, the blame laid in her mother. Putting such thoughts in the head of her own child and educating her with a, dare he said, Korean mindset. Striving for her to become better — not necessarily a better person — just better and leading her to grow up with delusions of grandeur.     

Moving to South Korea, she met the love of her life.The handsome and rich Byun Dohyun, heir of Byun & Co. Or so she thought because DoHyun only thought of her to be docile and pretty enough to be his wife and taking into account her French ancestry as a way to expand the company overseas, it was an easy enough choice. 

It was a match made in heaven for him and the fastest way to live _une vie en rose*_ for her. 

 

Baekhyun mockingly laughed as he thought of this in the confines of his room. 

_And I am a product of this so called perfect match_ , he scoffed.

He was born with sharp features from his mother’s side. With somewhat high, aristocratic cheekbones typical of the LeBlanc family, a perfectly balanced body and fair skin. 

However, nobody could denied the strong resemblance to his _handsome,handsome_ father with his sharp angular jaw and his vivid, intense eyes. He, of course, inherited his black hair from his father’s side overpowering the brown —almost caramel—color of his mother’s.

Praises and compliments were natural occurrences in the Byun family. “Handsome like your father," they said.

Being the vindicative little shit that he was and as a way to dissociate himself from this family, he coloured his hair in a silver blond shade. Shockingly enough there were no protests. The reason being: “It made you look more distinguished, like your father,” they said.

His _handsome, handsome_ father. His disgustingly pathetic father whom he loathed and adored so much. Pathetic like the woman he decided to tie himself with. 

 

It was no wonder really how Baekhyun turned out. Filled with bitterness, hot anger and disgust for affection and love. After all, he did grew up watching his mother fucking with countless men, faceless men for him but all were the same for her. Pale copies of his father. Always similar but never the same. 

 

Baekhyun gritted his teeth as he remembered the first night it happened. He was 7 years old and playing Hide-and-Seek with his younger baby cousin, his _precious little cousin_ Taehyung. He remembered hiding in the closet of the master bedroom —his parent’s—and failing to smother his giggles. He abruptly stopped at hearing a voice coming —a sultry one, _his mother’s_ —into the bedroom. He expected to hear his father’s deep voice but the one he heard was younger and rougher. It was like comparing smooth honey and mahogany wood with cardboard and melted sugar. He spied through the holes of the door and managed to made out the forms of his mother and another man. Fogginess entered his mind as he recalled high-pitched moans, loud grunts and skin slapping against skin. Sounds and images began to swirl together and the only thing he vividly and perfectly remembered is him, wide-eyed and never blinking away from the scene before him. _Disgusting_ , he remembered thinking. 

Baekhyun winced and snarled. He couldn’t even handle that. He was pathetic. What-ifs flew away before he could even think of them. There was no What-ifs. His mother, though deluded, was not stupid. She noticed the sudden and obvious disinterest coming from his father after his 5th birthday. She could spend money or wear sexy lingerie but Dohyun never glanced at her again. Her mother love grew into oppressive obsession. She started her little game. First it was every month, then every week and lastly every night. So much that a routine began to establish itself. Baekhyun was just a boy in a house with a woman eagerly spreading her legs and not the son of Elisabeth Byun, wife of esteemed CEO Byun Dohyun who did nothing to stop this, to prevent his own son from being traumatized for life.

 

All of this happened under the eyes of one 6 years old Baekhyun. Each time it happened, his apathy grew and his affection for his parents lessened. Each time her mother’s guests seemed to have strayed from their path, “The master bedroom is this way,” he would tell them.

He wasn’t raised with kindness and with love blooming inside of his parent’s hearts. He was raised with false concern and lack of warmth as he watched his mother’s obsession tearing her insides apart and struggling to win back the one she never had to begin with.

> _ “Act and smile as you should but never forget your poker face Baekhyunie,” his wonderful uncle always told him. _
> 
> _ “Poker face ?” he remembered asking when his uncle told him the first time. _

> _ “Don’t let your emotions control you,” and he added with poorly masked contempt, “let **them** be controlled by their own.”  _

 The blond later realised that this concept was far too hard for his 5-year-old self to understand. However years of watching his uncle act around his parents and mimicking his expressions were the best thing he ever taught himself. His mother —this wretched woman— was so glad, so satisfied to see another perfect copy of the Byun members coming along. Because he was her son, an extension of herself. The Byun family was proud of their heir therefore they were proud and happy with his insecure, insecure little mother.

 

 

Sometimes he wondered if he was wallowing himself in pity. Surely people had it worse than him. Baekhyun rationalised that some people were physically abused and others were hurting much much more. Here he was with his crappy childhood, remembering it every nights for the past 11 years. He bitterly smiled. People would be remembering him as Baekhyun, socially adept but emotionally wrecked. He was of course not blind to his own faults. Now if only traumas were easily handled he would be free from flinching each time his _sickening_ _sickening_ mother and other females touched him. Free from feeling his skin wanting to crawl away from their touch and his stomach churning only at the thought of them. When he was younger, he cried a lot in his sleep because he didn’t understand why he felt so dirty, _so violated. He did now. But the disgust only increased._

 

He was now 18 and ready to go to college. In one of the most prestigious one at that.This was no surprise and no less for a Byun, he was after all groomed to be the heir to one of the top 5 corporations in South Korea and the top 3 globally. He chuckled. Heaven forbid a Byun heir didn't go to a top University or even speak less than 5 languages   — speaking French, English, Korean, Mandarin and Japanese was mandatory for him, _obviously_ —He laughed some more. He was groomed to be an heir but people would probably see a genius. Really, what could he do apart from studying as he was mostly alone growing up and had no friends his age.

_Well, that wasn’t exactly true now, was it ,_ he thought blissfully. 

_Kim Taehyun_ g, an only child raised single-handedly by his wonderful uncle. His mother, a Byun family member and one of the kindest died giving birth to him. His father never blamed him. He was raised with _so much love_ and _so much warmth_ and grew up to be the _most loving and kind-hearted person_ he ever met. 

They met when Taehyung was 3 and he was 6. While  he was cold and icy, Taehyung was all smiles and giggles. At only 3 years old, Taehyung filled his world of greys and dullness with colours and warmth. Because Taehyung was his _precious_ baby cousin and _so so dear_ to him, he would play with him and indulge him. Even when at 14 years old, Taehyung kept calling him ‘Mom’ as a joke—never mind that men could actually get pregnant, really Taehyung— because as cold as he seemed to be, he was surprisingly protective of his cousin and maybe slightly —Taehyung’s words— overprotective.

 

_Kim Jongdae_ , his _dear friend_ who was all smirks and cheeky grins, who he met at 11 years old in the local park of Gangnam, who told him that it was okay to smile because they were going to be best friends forever and who taught him to cry when everything was just too much because they were best friends and best friends trusted each other. 

God, he wanted to cry so much after hearing this. Because his friend was so _dear_ to him. Him who at the time was only 13 and emotionally disturbed. Jongdae who introduced Baekhyun to anime and movies and _Harry Potter and magic_. Him who sometimes had dinner with Jongdae, whose mother was so kind and father so gentle, _it hurt_. Who put up with the possessive him in middle school and high school because he didn’t want to share his dear friend. His _precious_ friend who shrugged off his fear and disgust of being touched and his aversion to women and agreed to keep his childhood a secret from _his sweet innocent_ Taehyung.

Jongdae who will put up with him in University because God knows how much he needed him.

Smiling, he thought of them and how Taehyung cried because his _hyungs_ were leaving him behind and alone.  How Baekhyun comforted him with promises to buy him and his friends —Jimin and JungKook— ice-cream and how he whined about not being a baby anymore but not saying no to the offer.  

_**Baekhyun could only feel grateful**_.

* * *

*Knocking on door*

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the maid informing him that dinner was ready to be served. Clenching his teeth and breathing deeply, he put on his poker face before descending to the dining room. Managing to make the most convincing smile, he said,

“Mother, Father,” he greeted pleasantly as he sat down on the uncomfortably tight leather chair. _Elisabeth’s idea surely,_ he thought with disdain.

“Are you sure you want to live in the dorm sweetie-pie ?” she asked with concern.

Ah, there it was. The nickname. She only called him that when she was insecure about her position in the family. _And_ w _hat a wonderful family we are_ , he scoffed mentally. Growing up with her as a mother, he held for a long time onto the idea that women were weak beings that can only live relying on a man. He knew better now. After all his mother was _that_ special, she was of the worst kind.

“It’s a good idea.” His father acknowledged. 

Her mother huffed at his response and started to rant and mumble. Neither Baekhyun or Dohyun were listening to her. Both for completely different reasons. 

Baekhyun was completely surprised. His father rarely talked or even approved of something. He only observed but Baekhyun knew that everything was analyzed by his father.This was new. This was unusual and suspiciously out of the ordinary for the blond. He completely threw him off. 

As much as he would love to hate his father for his complete lack of action and presence in his daily life. He idolised his father. He was almost uncomfortable how much he loved his father. Was it for his strong but silence presence that would comfort him or was it for his all-knowing gaze that told him how much he was cared  and loved for ? 

Or was it that he was so starved for affection and kindness from his father, his hero, that he'd imagine all that ? 

_Baekhyun. Concentrate. You do not falter even when you're in the heart of a storm._

"I think so too, Father. It’ll help me build connections and strengthen existing ones. As well as learn to live independently. It’ll be good for the family," he asserted. 

 

  _Good for the family._ It was like a motto in this household. Not that he minded as he understood the importance for corporate families like them to save face and keep themselves from potential scandals. And he quite liked some of their family’s members even if they approached him out  of respect first than out of friendship.

 

* * *

Tomorrow was the day. 

Baekhyun felt vindicated. Finally. He did his waiting. 11 years of it, in this hellhole*. He would leave this house for the duration of his studies and then, he would leave permanently his Dad’s house and buy his own apartment where his world would only consist of his _precious_ Taehyung, his _dear_ Jongdae and his  _fragile_ mental state that he managed to barely fix throughout his life. 

_**He only needed that much.** _

* * *

In a old room of the Byun family house, papers and documents were cluttering aroung and mixing up with dust and dirt on the old mahogany desk, even on the wooden floor and as Byun DoHyun opened the window, a strong burst of wind made them flew away, somewhat clearing away the mess. What it left behind though was a pack of letters stringed together and attached to it, was a picture of two men embracing each other tenderly. Fingerprints and tears stains were all over the picture;  a sign that it was looked upon a lot of times and with great sadness. 

DoHyun's fingers traced out the face of the unknown man and the man muttered with anguish and pain,

 

"I'm sorry. Please forvige me."

 

As he closed the door, DoHyun glanced back at the room. Eveything was left untouched. And it was with a sigh that he locked the door and kept the key to visit it another time. 

* * *

In another house, a tall and muscular young man with particularly large ears was packing and talking to his phone excitedly.  Arms waved energetically and big eyes widened as he exclaimed to his friend,

 

“Virgins ? Not in my dorm, Jongin. You know me ! Never in MY dorm," he laughed. 

 

* * *

* * *

_*une vie en rose: literally in English 'a life in pink' meaning a beautiful life filled with happiness and what you want._

_*HP reference._

_It's a short chapter with not much dialogues and lot of narration and exposition.  I hope it was good._

Chanyeol makes a short appearance. A tiny one really. If you noticed, Baekhyun is quite bitter with his 'affliction'. He seemed to have a really mature and dark outlook on life as a consequence of his childhood. Don't let it fool you. Feelings and dark thoughts can cloud his judgement and making him more biased and intolerant. I really wanted for him to not be as level-headed as he would originally be. 

Favorite part ? Writing about his friends. Again, his dark outlook on life made him much more susceptible to change and I think, I hope I managed to get it across at least, he made him realize that everything around him is very fragile which is why he really really reeeeeaaallly treasures his friends haha.

If you have the time to write even a tiny comment about what you think or a favorite part (hahaha I can dream). Please do so !

> Hint for next chapter: _" Baekhyunnie loved his little puppy and the little puppy loved Baekhyunnie's smiles._
> 
> _Both were soon ridden of what they loved the most."_

 

 

 

 


	2. Opulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is a jerk. A funny one but a jerk nonetheless. He tries to no fall in love but fail royally.

Park Chanyeol was a jerk. He knew that, his sister new that. Literally everybody knew that. It didn’t stop him from being one though.  He liked to play around with girls and boys alike. 

He didn’t turn out like that because of some sob story though. Granted, he was bullied when he was little for being a little bit chubby, a little too tall and for having too large ears but everybody was bullied nowadays that’s what he thought. 

But for a rich kid, he was lucky. Both his grand-parents and parents were kind and understanding people, they didn’t inherit their wealth and knew what it was like to work hard to reach success. And they did. Chanyeol couldn’t be more proud of his family. 

However vultures were everywhere and as he grew older and more handsome, he learned that most people in his circle of friends were rich, shallow minded people. He learned about manipulation as he watched girls and boys approaching him for favours and money, showing off their assets and their bodies. He lived in opulence and with people practically begging for his attention. Maybe that’s why he liked to play with them.

Park Wine Estates. That was his family company and he was the heir. Normally his sister would be the heir but his parents let them choose and she was more interested in being a reporter than anything else really. Bless her soul, she was an activist through and through — he didn’t even know how she became like that — preaching about protecting the environment and the animals. 

 

She came to him one day with a dog in her arms.

 

> _“You will care for him, his tag said his name was Mongryong. And you will like it Chanyeol,” she said as she thrusted the dog in his arms._

 

> _“Err Yoora, where and why did you get me a dog ?” 10 year-old Chanyeol asked, bewildered._

 

> _“I found him on the side of the road, alone and abandoned. And why ? Because you seem to think that animals don’t have feelings Channie,” she answered calmly.“ But you will learn.”_

 

And that’s how he became saddled with a small 1 year-old corgi dog. Mongryong was a sweet but sad little thing. He would always stare outside by the window for hours on end. But years passed and he grew to trust Chanyeol and the latter learned to love the little corgi. 

 

_Really, who would be cruel enough to get rid of you ?_ He'd always wondered.

 

°°°°°

 

He finished packing and fell on his bed, exhausted. Mongryong barked happily and waited his little tail. He took him in him arms and looked at him. 

“I’m sad to leave you behind buddy," he mumbled to his dog. Said dog responded by tilting his head cutely. 

“I know buddy, I know, I’ll miss you too,” he gushed and hugged him tightly.“So fluffy.”

 

_***Phone ringing*** _

 

“Yo Jongin ! What’s up ?” he drawled.

“You know I’m your best friend right ?” Jongin said.

Chanyeol snorted amusedly.

“Jongin what’s going on ? You’re weirder than usual,” he asked.“And that’s saying something," he muttered.

“Eh ! I heard you, you bastard !” he yelled through the phone.“ But never mind that. Your sister is a sadist, man. She threatened to cut off my balls if I didn’t keep an eye on you now that we’re starting college.”

“How mean !” he gasped dramatically while looking at his nails.“ Keep on eye on me ? I don’t know why she said that. I’m perfectly well-behaved.” 

“Yeah right, are you fucking kidding me ? Is seducing every damn things walking on two legs ‘perfectly well-behaved’ ?” Jongin scoffed unhappily. 

“It’s not my fault I’m so sexy ! They were willing. I don’t know why I’m getting scolded by you. Of all people you’re the last one I’d choose to keep an eye on me and you're younger to boot.” He whined.

“I know, your sister said the same. But I’m also the least likely to catch STDs or something,” he pointed out.

 

Chanyeol groaned with disgust.

 

“Anyway !” Chanyeol exclaimed, trying to change the subject “I can’t wait for tomorrow. Too bad we’re not in the same dorm. Yah ! Why did you choose to major in Fine Arts ? This is Seoul Ivy University, man. Should’ve picked Business like me or something,” he grumbled.

“You do know that I want to be a dancer and open a dancing school right ?” Jongin reminded him.

Chanyeol could literally feel the sarcasm coming from his friend. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t whine about it,” he said childishly.

“…”

“…”

“Go to sleep Chanyeol. We’ll see each other tomorrow,” Jongin advised with a sigh and hung up.

“Jongin, you fucker,” Chanyeol shouted. “How dare you hang up on me !”

 

* * *

> _“Mongryong ! Come to me baby !” a young Baekhyun yelled._

_A little puppy ran happily to him with a ball in his mouth._

 

> _“Yes, that’s it ! Good boy, you’re so cute !” he praised the puppy._

 

_Baekhyunnie loved his little puppy and the little puppy loved Baekhyunnie's smiles._

 

_Both were soon ridden of what they loved the most_

 

> _“Mother, why ? Why did you give him away ?!” He screamed through his tears._

 

> _“Baby, we found out that I’m allergic to dogs. We can’t let you take care of **it** anymore,” she simpered, looking pleased with herself and not apologetic for the least. _

 

_**Him**. His name was Mongryong you lying bitch, he thought as he glared at her. _

 

_Her mother was never allergic to dogs. She just didn’t want him to be happy while she was not._

 

 

 

°°°°°

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up abruptly, sweating. 

Another memory again. Another reason to hate his mother. 

How he loathe her.

 

 

**_*Knocking on door*_ **

 

 

“Sir, it’s time for you to get ready. I already ran a bath for you,” his butler and tutor announced. 

 

“James, I already told you to call me Baekhyun,” he said, exasperated. 

 

James smiled fondly at his young master. Truly, his master grew up to be beautiful and kind. 

 

“I couldn’t sir,” he responded. 

 

Baekhyun sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair.  

 

_Why did  James have to be so stubborn_ ? He thought.

 

The blond dressed himself casually with a white t-shirt, a fitted grey blazer and black jeans, not forgetting his black square glasses and laptop. He descended the stairs and met with his parents in front of the entrance. 

 

“I don’t want you to go !” his mother whined and latched onto him.

 

Baekhyun felt like _puking_. This _disgusting disgusting_ woman who called herself his mother was touching him and he felt like hurling.  

 

He glanced at his father, uneasy. He seemed to hesitate before patting his head. 

 

“Take care of yourself son,” he finally said. 

 

He detached himself from his mother and bowed to his father.

 

“I will. Goodbye Father, _Mother_ ,” he answered and with one last glance at his father, he got into the car. 

 

 

 °°°°°

 

 

Seoul Ivy University or SIU was beautiful. To be honest, Baekhyun was reminded of Hogwarts. While not as magnificent and ancient, SIU was more colourful and modern with reddish coloured brick and high built buildings. 

 

Baekhyun smiled. _Seems like a good start to begin_ , he thought 

 

“Baekhyunnie !” someone called out.

“Jongdae ! You found me,” he greeted.

“Of course I found you Baek. I don’t know if you’ve looked in a mirror recently but you’re, err, attracting a lot of attention,” he said awkwardly. 

“Really ?” he mused. “Maybe it’s because of my clothes.”

 

Jongdae glanced at his hair and face and laughed.

 

“Maybe,” he chuckled and smirked.“ You’re so cute and clueless Baek.” 

 

Baekhyun tried not to blush. He failed spectacularly. 

 

“You’re embarrassing. Let’s go find our dorms. Our belongings are already in our rooms,” he said.

“Yeah yeah, I’m following you don’t worry,” his friend chuckled. “ What’s your room number anyway ?” he asked. 

“B-56. Yours is M-21 right ?” the blond responded.

 

Each dorm were located in the seventh and highest floor of the University and were separated by Departments. Moreover, every student had their own room. Baekhyun was in the Business dorm whereas Jongdae was in the Medical dorm as he was studying to be a paediatrician. Fortunately for Baekhyun, their respective dorms were next to each other. He wouldn’t know what to do if Jongdae had decided to major in Fine Arts. The dorm was at the total opposite of the Business one. 

 

As they went to search for their dorms, Jongdae noticed a lot of people staring. They were staring at Baekhyun and he admitted that it was not everyday you saw someone like him. The first time he met him, he thought Baekhyun was a fairy or something. Jongdae chuckled. He was so silly when he was young. Still is, he thought. After all, Baekhyun deserved all the _silliness_ Jongdae could offer.

 

 

* * *

“Room B-57,” Chanyeol read out loud. He looked around the University. 

 

_That’s some big ass University right there_ , he thought, amazed.

 

He noticed of course a lot of girls and guys staring and blushing. He smirked sexily and was about to call one of them.

 

“Hey can you —Fuck !” he hissed when someone suddenly scuffed his head.

“No seducing. Dammit Chanyeol, keep it in your pants ! It’s the beginning of the semester and you didn’t even find your room,” Jongin snapped angrily.

“Jongin, you fucker ! That fucking hurts !” he grunted.“ I just wanted to ask where my room was, that’s all. You have so much little faith in me, I’m hurt,” he said wiping away a non-existent tear.

“Whatever,” he huffed.“ Go find your room alone. Mine is F-88 and fucking far away from yours. We’ll meet later for the Dean’s Introduction speech.”

 

Chanyeol pouted as he watched his friend leave. Whatever, he’d find his room by himself and see if his dorm had any hot girls or guys around.

“B-57…B-57…Here it is !”

The room was big and luxurious. He snorted. _What else can you expect from SIU ?_

Big ass bed.

_Check_.

Big ass bathroom.

_Double check._

Big ass windows

_Check x1000_

_I mean there’s even a small kitchen_ , he thought. _And I can’t even cook for fuck’s sake_.

 

Chanyeol started to unpack and when he deemed that everything in his room was enough in order, he began to decorate. He put pictures of his dog, of Jongin and him and of his family. 

He stepped back to look at his room and nodded, satisfied with the result. Glancing at the clock on the wall, 10:30, he read. Time to go to the introduction speech.

 

 

°°°°°

 

“Chanyeol , I’m here !”

Chanyeol heard as he swam through the crowd. 

“Fuck you Jongin, you could’ve waited for me you know !” he said, annoyed.

“And you could not be a total asshole but we can’t all have what we want now, can we ?”, Jongin replied, rolling his eyes.

Chanyeol gawked. Then frowned.

“Since when did you become such an asshole Jonginnie ?” he gasped.

“Since your sister threatened to cut off my fucking balls,” he hissed. “ But let’s not talk about that. The Dean is here.”

 

A stern and elegant man looking to be in his 40’s arrived on the stage and began to talk, his voice calm and collected.

“Everyone, as you may already know, I’m the Dean of Seoul Ivy University, So JiSub.  I’m delighted and honoured to welcome all of you in this prestigious University . Now, I’m sure a lot of you are proud and eager to be able to learn here. However, some of you will most certainly feel anxious. 

Will I be worthy ? Will I belong here ? Surely that’s what some of you are wondering. I would say to all of you, even the confident ones, to live, learn and make friends but to never forget our school motto. **Ad altiora tendo** , _I strive towards higher things_. ”

Students in the amphitheater began to clap excitedly, impressed and moved by the speech.

“Woah, never thought the Dean would be so young and so… impressive,” said Jongin in awe.

“I know, right ?” Chanyeol agreed.

“Maybe it’d teach you to not sleep around so much,” Jongin sniffed.

Chanyeol chucked and smirked.

“Never.”

 

* * *

 

“I sooo want to be like him Baek. Did you hear what he—forget about that, did you see how he talked ?” Jongdae began to chatter excitedly. “I strive toward higher things,” he said gravely imitating the Dean’s deep voice.

Baekhyun burst out laughing and Jongdae grinned cheekily at him.

“Ô woe is me ! How it did pleases me to seeth thee laugh dear friend o mineth whom i loveth,” Jongdae confessed as he grabbed his chest for more impact.

Baekhyun looked at him, amused and trying—and failing really— to control his own random bursts of laughter. 

“Are you trying to speak Shakespearean ? You do know that I’m not British but part French right ?” he pointed out.

Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow when his friend smirked at him.

“I know. I just like to embarrass you.” And he laughed. 

They were interrupted by an unknown voice. Seeing his friend stiffened and his face closed off, Jongdae looked towards the voice. 

“You dropped your key.” 

The young black-haired man before them had unusually big eyes— _like an owl_ , Jongdae thought— and a small stature. He was almost cute but seemed to be the kind of person you didn’t want to mess with. _He looks like he can punch me and I’d be done_.

“Ah, they’re mine. Thank you … ?” he thanked him wondering his name.

“Do Kyungsoo. I’m in the Law Department. Nice to meet you,” he answered politely.

“Likewise ! I’m Kim Jongdae in the Medical Department.”

The newly introduced Kyungsoo glanced at Baekhyun who seemed to take the hint to introduce himself.

“Byun Baekhyun. Business Department.”

Silence. 

Jongdae winced. His friend could be so cold to strangers sometimes. _More like all the times_ , he thought. It was not his fault though. Every time he uttered the name ‘Byun’ they always seemed to get starstruck. Baekhyun hated that kind of attention. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo just nodded and muttered a ‘nice to meet you Baekhyun’ . He felt his friend relaxing and beginning to talk politely to their new acquaintance. 

_Will wonders never cease_ , he thought fondly.

“—aiming to become an attorney, yes. I’m assuming you will inherit the Byun company ?”

“Yes, Jongdae here is studying to become a paediatrician.” Baekhyun nodded and gestured to him.

Kyungsoo glanced at him questioningly.

He narrowed his eyes at them and grinned.

“Of course ! I mean, when Baek here will give birth to little babies, I, as the godfather will—“ Jongdae stopped as said person glared at him. “—I mean, y-yeah babies are my passion. No—I meant I like working with children !” he rectified quickly, quelling under his glare of Doom™.

Both looked at him unconvincingly. Trying to move on from the subject of babies —and what the fuck did he said that— he sputtered,

“Anyway, since we just met and we don’t know anyone in this school. Let’s hang out in my room this afternoon after eating !”

Sounds of agreement answered him and he grinned.

_I hope they become friends._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dining hall was built on two floors and was full of students chattering and laughing. Round tables for small groups and large rectangular tables filled out the huge space. 

Jongin was eating but Chanyeol was not. No, he was looking for his next prey, his next—

“You look like a fucking creep. Stop it,” Jongin said.

He most certainly did not. What was Jongin talking about ? He was the embodiment of sexiness —keep telling yourself that Chanyeol — _fuck you Jongin_. He was not creeping but on the prowl.

“I most certainly do not !”, he yelled. “Anyway, who is that hot piece of ass ?” 

“That’s Irene I think. We were in middle school together,” he informed him.

“I would remember anyone that sexy,” Chanyeol waved him off.

His friend threw a him a look, one of his ‘are-you-fucking-retarded’ look. Because yes, Jongin had looks for him. Thankfully it was not one of his ‘you’re-such-an-annoying-little-shit’ looks. He couldn’t deal with those ones. 

“No one was sexy back in middle school, Chanyeol. We were all useless brats,”his friend told him.

“Speak for yourself,” he whispered. 

Jongin heard him anyway and looked ready to spit fire at him. He spoke rapidly to avoid being choked by his best friend. “ I’m tapping that ass tonight. I want to ah, _christened_ my room.”

Jongin sighed because he couldn’t stop his friend from whipping out his dick really— and wasn’t that disturbing to think of— and threw a pleading look at him. 

“Think of my balls, man…” 

“Nah man, I’ll think of my balls first,” Chanyeol snorted, laughing at his own joke.

 

Jongin gave him the middle finger.

 

* * *

 

 

Sounds of laughter filled the room. Well, it was mostly Jongdae laughing, Kyungsoo chuckling and Baekhyun cracking a smile now and then. 

“— and then Taehyung, Baek’s cousin, fell off his bike and screamed ‘Mommy !’ so loudly, I’ve never seen Baek run so fast before. Aww man, it was hilarious and so cuuuuute !” Jongdae finished his story, voluntarily teasing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled a little, unwillingly enjoying memories of his cousin and him. _I hope Taehyung is alright_ , he thought with worry.

“Kyungsoo ! Look at him smiling, I’m sure he’s thinking of his baby right now. Honestly this child is so spoiled,” Jongdae said.

He wasn’t spoiling his baby cousin, not that he didn’t deserve to be spoiled because he did but never mind that, how dare he said that his bab—his cousin was spoiled !

“I think he’s angry,” Kyungsoo replied.

“Naah, I personally think he’s pleased but because of his pride he pretends to be affronted.”

Baekhyun threw him a dirty look and answered,

“If you two have finished making fun of me. I think it’s time to retire. It’s nearly 9 o’clock and we have classes tomorrow morning,” he said and ignored Jongdae’s _‘you sound so posh’_ comment.

The latter seemed ready to argue but yawned suddenly and grinned sheepishly at him.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night,” he said, leaving and hearing replies of ‘good night’ ‘night Baekhyunnie’.

 

°°°°°

 

The blond finished drying his hair and flopped on his bed, arms wide open. _So that’s what freedom taste like_ , he wondered.That’s not so bad. Kyungsoo seems alright.

A notification sound from his laptop stopped his train of thoughts.

_-You have an email-_

He clicked on the said mail. 

It came from his mother. He frowned. 

_‘I saw your dean on the news today honey ! You didn’t tell me he looked like that ! If you have ay problems tell me I could come and talk to him about it’_

She was truly _revolting_. She wanted to invade not only his school life but she also wanted to sleep with the Dean. What was wrong with her ? Shivering in _disgust_ one more time, he deleted the mail and slipped into his bed.

*Thump* 

*Thump* *Thump*

Baekhyun opened his eyes. What was that sound ? He sat up and listened.

_‘—oh yes !’_

Was that a girl… _moaning ?_ He thought with repulsion.

_‘—oh god Chanyeol !’_

Thumping sounds of a bed hitting the wall coming from the room next door echoed in his own. He could hear loud moans and groans.

“No,” he breathed heavily and repeated the world like a litany. Memories of _**this**_ day began to swirl in his mind. He tried to block the sounds but they seemed be louder and noisier each —and every _fucking_ —time. Sounds of skin slapping against skin made his own _crawl_ and he got up abruptly. His stomach _churned_. He wanted to _puke_. Everything was so _fucking disgusting._

He stumbled to the bathroom. _I can’t breathe_ , he panicked. One loud moan made the bile rising in his throat harder to control. He _retched_ violently, feeling awful and _dirty_ , and collapsed on the toilet seat. 

Baekhyun trembled. He needed to call Jongdae. He got up shakily and staggered to his desk. His hand reached out to his phone but he hesitated to pick it up. Did he really want to bother his friend with his problems on their first day of college ? 

Deciding to deal with it alone. He took his phone to the bathroom and took another shower, blocking the _disgusting_ sounds. Cleaning and rubbing himself raw, the already exhausted Baekhyun fell asleep in the shower. 

 

* * *

 

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol woke up late. Chanyeol because he was exhausted from fucking and Baekhyun for obvious reasons. 

Fortunately —or unfortunately for one— their friends went to knock at their doors.

“I don’t know Kyungsoo. Baekhyun is almost never late. I mean , I know it’s just breakfast, thank god it’s not classes, but I’m worried,” Jongdae frowned and knocked some more.

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to react or even how to reassure the worried Jongdae. He just met Baekhyun Sure, he seemed a little … _off_ and cold but what could happen in one night. 

“—for god’s sake, I’m gonna break down this fucking door and—”

The door burst open revealing a wet and panicked Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry I woke up late. I took a quick shower and didn’t hear you guys knocking at the door,” he apologised.

Jongdae took one look at Baekhyun and threw him a look that said _‘we are going to talk about this’_. He wasn’t studying medicine for shit and recognised the results of a panic attack. He grumbled half angry half worried.

While Kyungsoo was not a medical student, he was amazingly perceptive —law student right here— and noticed straight away the paleness of Baekhyun’s skin, the poorly concealed dark circles, the shrivelled skin of his fingers and most importantly the look Baekhyun gave his friend. 

_He looked like he got next to no sleep and his skin was far too dry and shrivelled for him to have woken up late and taken a quick shower. He was a great liar though,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes. _Seems like they can’t talk about whatever happened while I’m here._

“I’ll join you guys in the dining hall in 15 minutes. Let me dress myself first,” he told them.

Jongdae hardly complied but gave in when Baekhyun threw him a pleading look.

They nodded and left the room.

 

°°°°°

 

In room B-57, Chanyeol groaned. What the fuck. Who was knocking at his damn door at this damn hour. And fuck, it was so damn hot in this room. He turned his head and came to the realisation that his bedwarmer stayed the night. 

 

_She should’ve just get the hell out after fucking_ , he thought angrily. _Damn bitch_.

“Hey, get up…get up and get the hell out of my bed !”

It was too hot and too damn early to deal with this. He pushed her out of his bed and she fell with a thump.

“Chanyeol, how mean ! You just pushed your girlfriend out of the bed !”, she shrilled annoyingly.

Chanyeol immediately opened his eyes. Hold the fuck up. His girlfriend ? Was she high or something ? 

“Are you high or something ? Who said I was your boyfriend ? Stop dreaming and let me dream,” he snapped.

“But I gave you my virginity !” Irene whimpered.

“Well, lucky you ! Your first and last time was with the great Park Chanyeol. Now shut up and get out. I’m too tired to deal with your bullshit,” he snarled.

Gathering her clothes, she left running out of the room leaving a bewildered Jongin who was still knocking.

“Get up, you lazy ass and take a shower you stink," he commanded.

“Fuck no !” said lazy ass yelled.

“I’ll call your sister,” he threatened.

Chanyeol re-opened his eyes, grabbed his pillow, put it in his face and screamed.

 

°°°°°

 

Newly washed and ready to go Chanyeol stepped out of his room at the same time of his next door neighbour. He turned around to introduced himself—he was a jerk but his parents taught him common courtesy — and maybe, _maybe_ apologise for the noise but he didn’t have time to react as he was blinded by beauty.

_Gorgeous_ —because there was no _fucking_ way his name was anything other than that— was the incarnation of beauty, sex on legs, the embodiment of every damn fucking _sinful_ things in the world. 

Soft messy blond hair, baby-faced and sharp-eyed, smooth milky skin, soft curves, a set of wide hips and _oh my god_ those thighs.

He choked maybe sixty times. Obviously his neighbour heard him. Not choking, that is, but stepping out of his room. There was something in his eyes that said that if he took one more step towards this _gorgeous gorgeous_ human being, he was going to be gutted on the spot. 

He squared his shoulders. He was Park Chan—

“H-hi Gorge—” he stuttered. 

Fuck. He did not just stuttered and he did not just call Gorgeous, Gorgeous —he didn’t care, his name was Gorgeous— and god, that was humiliating.

_Kill me now,_ he begged silently.

Baekhyun stared at the tall, weird guy strangely. He looked to be struggling to breathe. He just stuttered. _Maybe he had a disability,_ he wondered, his face softening.

“Are you alright ?” he asked.

This was apparently the wrong thing to said as the guy seemed to choke even more.

_Oh my god his voice,_ Chanyeol screamed internally.

Seriously he had to stop. He was one step from hyperventilating —or already hyperventilating, _not sure_ — and Gorgeous was looking at him weirdly. He saw Jongin arriving and told himself to calm the _fuck_ down. But Gorgeous just took a step towards him —Jongin was going to have a field day— and it was like 360P just turned into 1080P on a Youtube video.

_Okay that was weird, calm down Chanyeol,_ he told himself. _I’ll better apologise for yesterday and now._

“I’m sorry. My name is Park Chanyeol. I’m your next door neighbour,” he introduced himself.

Baekhyun recognised the name immediately and all he saw was the _nauseating_ hand reaching toward his. Instinctively and with _barely concealed disgust_ , he slapped the hand away and said, “Don’t touch me.” 

And he left.

Chanyeol was shocked.

Jongin too to be honest. He had an inkling of who the blond hair beauty was but apparently Chanyeol was clueless.

“Gorgeous just slapped me” he told Jongin, still in shock.

“Gorg—What the hell Chanyeol ?  And don’t exaggerate he just slapped your hand away,” he answered, rolling his eyes.“ To be honest if I had to deal with an annoying shit like you, I’d slapped your hand away too. But I’d never imagined him to be like that.”

“What ? You know him ? Tell me !” he literally screamed. 

“Why ? You want to go after him and seduce him ?” he snorted.

“I’m already obsessing over him right at this very moment. If you don’t tell me who he is right now, I’m going to fucking follow him and stalk him, you hear me Jongin !” 

“You would be arrested straight away anyway. His name is Byun Baekhyun, heir of Byun & Co. He’s basically royalty in the corporate world. You’re practically a _peasant_ to him Chanyeol. In short, you don’t stand a chance,” he smirked.

“But I’m the heir of Park Wine Estates, how can I be a peasant ?” he asked, stunned.

“Your family’s company has been around for what, 90 years or so. Byun & Co was founded nearly a thousand years ago. They’re the oldest and most prestigious families in South Korea. I guess you didn’t hear about _genius_ Byun Baekhyun as you were too busy sleeping around,” he replied nonchalantly.

“Genius ? Sorry I was too busy dying over his gorgeousness if you didn’t see me 10 minutes ago,” he said sarcastically.“ Fuck. I’m already obsessed. I’m not in love, am I ? I can’t be in love !”

“I don’t know man, you seem to be pretty deep already,” he shrugged. “A lot of people are already in love with him anyway but they’re too intimidated by his aura to approach him.”

Chanyeol just realised —he was so distracted could you blame him— Byun Baekhyun was his next door neighbour, _his next door neighbour oh my fucking god_.

“Fuckfuckfuck ! He literally heard me fucking the shitty girl yesterday night,” he moaned desperately. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do not lie to me Baekhyun,” Jongdae hissed through his teeth. “You had a panic attack yesterday night right ? Why didn’t you call me ?”

Kyungsoo already left for his classes before Jongdae began to talk and promised to meet them for dinner tonight. Though not without shooting them a suspicious glance. Baekhyun thought of how scary his friend looked when he was angry. 

“I just wanted to deal with it myself Dae, I didn’t want to wake you up and it was the first day of school,” he sighed tiredly.

“Dammit Baek ! We talked about it. Friends trust each other ! You should’ve told me, I’m here to protect you,” he snapped.

“It’s not about trust Dae and God, you don’t need to protect me anymore !” he replied angrily. “I just thought it was time to heal and I can’t do it if you’re here every time I loose control.”

Jongdae knew that Baekhyun was partly right. He couldn’t stop himself from worrying though. He always thought Baekhyun needed protecting. From his parents, his parent’s friends, _his mother’s guests_ , he shook with rage as he recalled an especially _disgusting_ memory. 

But his best friend needed to be stronger and his constant worrying was hindering him.

He sighed, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I was just scared for you.”

The blond smiled, “It’s alright. I know how you feel. But I’m an adult now. You have to think of yourself too.”

Baekhyun was kind and gentle. People just didn’t see that. Baekhyun himself didn’t know that. His aura just screamed icy and cold. But in reality, he was different. Only his friends got to see that though.

_Take him to a pet store and this icy aura of his will melt away immediately_ , he chuckled.

Jongdae was nevertheless worried. Could Baekhyun ever love someone one day ? 

“What took you so long anyway ? You said 15 minutes but we waited for you for like, 30 minutes,” he wondered.

“I met my neighbour. The one responsible for my panic attack. He tried to shake my hand and I … slapped him away,” he replied awkwardly.

Jongdae burst out laughing, startling other students around them. He only they weren’t in public, he would be rolling on the floor. 

“Serve him right. I mean what kind of guy sleep around on the first of school ? Thirsty little shit,” Jongdae said.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol was the kind of guy to fuck on the first day of school and during every vacation.

He’d be _‘I like that, I‘d fuck that’_. Yoora was so disappointed with him for being so promiscuous. She said so one day and he called her an old cow. His sister beat the shit out of him that same day. 

Who said she was a pacifist ? He snorted. Ah ! No one that’s who !

At the end of Middle School and throughout High School. He fucked more people than half the school. He remembered sleeping with a lot guys, more so than girls. He was always careful though. Didn’t want one of his conquests to come to him one day declaring to be pregnant or some shit like that. One would freak out at the number of _extra large_ condoms he used during his teenage life.

His smile dropped. Baekhyun was an _angel_ compared to him. 

He did his research —he literally _ran_ to his room after breakfast to open his laptop— and Jongin was right.

Gorgeous —he’d still call him that— spoke at least five languages, was tutored in every _fucking_ single subjects, played piano like a boss, was a black belt 3rd Dan Gold medalist in Hapkido — Chanyeol didn’t know how he felt about that yet— and he was sinfully _gorgeous_. Did he say he was gorgeous ? He was.  

He’d have to be a prince or something to be worthy of him. He winced. Maybe if he persisted enough he could show him his love…

Chanyeol stilled. Hold the fuck up. Where did that thought come from ? He was not in love with Gorgeous. He couldn’t. He was just … interested.

_Yeah right keep telling yourself that,_ Was it him or his conscience sounded suspiciously like Jongin ? 

Maybe if he slept with more people he would eventually forget about him. He shrugged. He would try anyway. Life without sex wasn’t life for Chanyeol.

He looked at his watch. 8h20. He had Social Sciences first in the morning then General and National Accounting. He groaned. He fucking hated sciences.

Grabbing his backpack and his laptop, he went to the Business Department passing the Medical one on his way.

He sat on the folding seat and grunted in pain. _Uncomfortably hard wooden seat, never change wherever you are._

He was convinced schools never changed their seats in fear of students being tempted to just sleep in theirs.

He scanned the rows down before him and sure enough, he spotted a familiar — he knew he just met him once but _how could he forget_ — blond head.

Those was the slowest classes he ever attended. At the end of it, he waited for Baekhyun to come out. Praying to not royally fuck up. He called out to him. Baekhyun looked towards him, his eyes widening for a split of seconds, and he ignored him.

Fuck.

He ran to him and grabbed his shoulder. 

Bad idea. 

The blond caught his arm and twisted so hard _it hurt so much._

_Okay, hapkido skills I don’t know if I’m turned on by you or scared of you,_ he thought.

“Do not touch me—”

“Ow ! Please I’m sorry. I just wanted to apologised. Will you please hear me out and release me ?”

Baekhyun noticed his hand still twisting the pervert’s arm and he let go of it as if burned.

“Look, I’m really sorry about this morning and …yesterday. I didn’t know the walls were so thin. I thought they were soundproof I least. I mean we’re in a rich school—”

He was rambling and Baekhyun, _god was he gorgeous_ —he was so near—, looked thoroughly unimpressed. 

 “Okay,” Baekhyun simply said.

Chanyeol was baffled, “Okay ? That’s it ?”

“I have to go.” He stated.

“Are you sure ? We can talk some more. You know we’re neighbours !” he panicked.

Someone interrupted him

“Is he bothering you ?” Some guy asked.

Baekhyun glanced at him and, bothered by the crowd around him, left.

He didn’t notice it before but a lot of guys were either glaring at him or sneering distastefully.

What was this ? The Baekhyun Protection Squad or some shit like that ? He gawked. He wasn’t a creep ! 

Someone chuckled near him. It was a tall young brunette stylishly dressed.

“You’re funny.”

“Well, I’m glad to be of service,” he replied sarcastically. “ I just blew my chance !”

“Don’t worry. You still have more chances. You’re his neighbour right ? You have fifty percent more chances to success than these guys,” the brunette gestured to the Baekhyun Protection Squad.

He sighed, “Thank you for the support. I’m Park Chanyeol.”

“From Park Wine Estates right ? I’m Oh Sehun, heir of Oh Industries of Automobiles,” said the newly introduced heir.

 

**Well, wasn't that a shock ?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go for Chapter 2. Leave a comment if you liked it. Leave also a comment if you hated it. If you noticed, Chanyeol is a jerk, a funny jerk (I hope he was funny to you guys !). I read a lot of cold, bastard Chanyeol (which I loooove) and in a lot of those stories, I felt like Baekhyun POV was more predominant (I guess) than Chanyeol POV. I wanted to switch things out a bit. I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. I like developing Baek's character the most ( without revealing all his secrets). Jongin is precious. It was a challenge to write all these dialogues to be honest.
> 
> -HowQuaint
> 
> Hope you like it !

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Well the first that I publish at least. Just a warning, it will be quite long and it will be angst. Hope you enjoy it.  
> \- HowQuaint
> 
>  
> 
> Other warnings:  
> \- lots of description and narration for the 1st chapter. It will much more equally distributed afterwards.  
> \- OutOfCharacter!Baekhyun and slighly biased vision of women for him.  
> \- non-beta'ed  
> \- English is not first my language.  
> \- CURSING.


End file.
